


喜欢上你

by down4u



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u
Summary: 前半段琛任之美+一点土豪男孩，后半段任间焉火+大豪时光3p口交+一点dirty talk+道具play能接受再往下看！
Kudos: 17





	喜欢上你

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段琛任之美+一点土豪男孩，后半段任间焉火+大豪时光3p
> 
> 口交+一点dirty talk+道具play
> 
> 能接受再往下看！

**“所以床笫之欢有什么不好。从宽衣解带开始，步步都是疼爱你的意思，一下一下只重不轻。”**

第一场演唱会举办得挺成功，可是舞台结束后，姚琛顾不得和大家一起分蛋糕庆祝，拉着刚脱下外套的任豪就进了男厕隔间，锁上了门。

任豪察觉出来姚琛有点不对劲，带点讨好意味地双手搂住姚琛的脖子，抬着眼睛看面前的人，“怎么了？”

“你刚刚，舞台上。”姚琛压着声音捏了捏任豪的腰，让人瘫在自己怀里，“把麦借给赵让的时候，是不是离太近了？”

任豪笑弯了眼睛，靠在姚琛肩膀上，本来想亲一下他脖子的，但是看到刚染的红发颜料顺着汗液留下来的痕迹，临时改了策略，用手指戳了戳姚琛的喉结。

“谁家小仓鼠把醋坛子打翻了。”

听说心动的感觉跟心跳的速度有关。这就是为什么在坐过山车的时候，表白成功的几率会大一点，因为人们会误把因过山车而加快的心率当成心动的感觉。

姚琛第一次和任豪一起去欢乐谷，还在排队的时候，任豪指着快速翻转的过山车对姚琛讲了这两句话。所以在上过山车之前，姚琛就跟任豪表明了心意。当时觉得自己特别有胆，他不希望任豪跟他在一起只是因为过山车而已。现在想想真是太天真了，还有什么比抱得美人归更重要的呢？

还好，过山车全程，两人的十指相扣的手就没有分开过。

喉结随任豪的指尖动了几下，姚琛有点分不清他蔓延全身的心动感觉，到底是因为刚刚表演完激烈的舞蹈导致的心跳过快还是因为任豪在他喉结处，慢慢用手指勾了几个圈圈。

姚琛右手垫着任豪的后脑勺，一下子把人摁到门上，门锁发出“哐”的一声。

任豪伸出一根食指抵在姚琛不断靠近的嘴唇上，用近乎空气的嗓音说，“小声一点，会被听见。”

“小不了。”姚琛咬住任豪的指尖，含在嘴里用舌尖舔了几圈，下身贴近任豪，暗示着什么。

任豪抽出手指，主动向前咬住姚琛的下唇，唇边还留有汗液的咸味。像小时候吃糖一样，任豪想让这股淡淡的咸味踏足他口腔的每一个细胞。

姚琛半眯着眼，距离太近没办法对焦，只能看见一抹红色从任豪脖子上升到耳尖。姚琛知道，这是他动了情的表现。于是左手把任豪的下巴捏住，借着力量让任豪的头偏到另外一个方向。两个人鼻尖摩擦，半伸的舌尖在空中交换了电流。

“抓紧时间换气，等会儿可没机会了。”

“话真多啊你。”

姚琛舌头直逼任豪舌根的位置，在任豪口腔里毫无章法地搅弄一番，隔间里发出“啧啧”的声音。任豪摆弄舌头，试图追寻姚琛的轨迹，可是姚琛此刻像是饥渴的豹子终于捕到了小鹿，压抑不住内心的野性，只想将自己埋进渴望已久的奖赏，一点不给任豪反抗的机会。直到任豪的唾液来不及吞咽，从两个交错嘴唇的空隙中流了出来，沾湿了姚琛的下巴，姚琛才肯稍稍放开任豪。

也许长期举铁真的可以增加肺活量，任豪被亲的腿软，只能靠姚琛挤进他两条腿的膝盖勉强站立，呼吸频率都被打乱。而姚琛却能悠闲地一只手轻轻揉着任豪后脑勺的头发，另一只手往任豪下体伸去，在前面已经鼓胀的位置揉了几下，就解开任豪的腰带，准备探向臀肉中间的地区。

“你干嘛！”任豪拍了一下姚琛的小臂，拧紧了眉毛展现出一点抗拒的神情。

“干。”姚琛没打算把手拿出来，隔着任豪柔软的内裤使劲搓揉了几下，又把头靠近任豪耳朵，像摄取蜂蜜一样，舔舐了几口红到快要滴血的耳垂。

“没跟你开玩笑。”任豪躲了几下，强压着粗重的呼吸，双手捧着姚琛的脸，“没带润滑，你舍得我疼吗。”

持宠而娇，很多问题任豪问出来，却总是不以问号结尾。

姚琛还记得有次起夜，听到没开灯的客厅有动静，就下了楼梯想看。

客厅的沙发上坐着两个人，准确的说是，一个人坐在沙发上，另一个人坐在他腿上。

静谧的深夜只有冰箱和电视机的开关还微弱地发着光，姚琛靠轮廓猜出来坐在沙发上的人可能是周震南。而坐在周震南腿上的那个人的背影，姚琛看了无数次，在梦里见过，甚至还贴近过，用唇齿在上面勾勒出一副美人春宫图。

姚琛怎么也忘不掉那晚的背影，也忘不掉任豪转过头来，泛着水光的嘴唇。

要生气吗？该发火吗？姚琛没想好就落荒而逃，后半夜躺在床上失眠，以为自己的爱情就这样无疾而终。没想到，第二天任豪来他们宿舍，把张颜齐支走，站在姚琛面前问他，你想我吗。

不对，也不算问。任豪的语气尾调那么轻，又那么自信，就好像他听到姚琛的脉搏了一样。

姚琛故意低下头，试图屏蔽塞壬的诱惑，可是任豪却靠近，把他推倒在床上，嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，黏黏糊糊地说，可是我想你了。

之后的事，姚琛不太记得了，只能回忆起任豪口腔的温暖。

就像现在这个感觉。

这个场景，之前也不是没有梦到过，也不是没有在卫生间独自幻想过。可是当任豪半跪着，把头埋进去的时候，带给姚琛的视觉冲击和快感不及想象的万分之一。

真奇怪，明明只有身上一个部位真的接触到了那份柔软，可是姚琛从发尖到脚尖都止不住地颤抖。

姚琛扬起下颚，张着嘴试图摄入稀薄的氧气。他暗骂自己，都这种时候了，怎么还有心想着，任豪今天的发型吹得很帅，不舍得破坏掉，所以绝对要忍住，不能上手。

感觉到站着的人下一秒可能就要拿拳头砸墙，任豪将口中的硬挺吐出，只含着尖端的部分。然后空出一只手，将姚琛的拳头打开，十指扣紧，用大拇指来回摩擦姚琛的虎口。

任豪舌尖仔细又轻缓地勾勒着巨物前端的形状，另一只手的食指一下一下，在含不进去的部分画着竖线，好像在用手指蘸冰淇淋吃。

口腔的温热和指尖的凉意让姚琛卸下防线，终于在任豪嘴酸前的一次深喉中缴械投降。

姚琛赶紧把性器从任豪口中拿出来，但还是不可避免地溅了些在任豪的嘴角。

刚准备蹲下，帮他擦拭干净，任豪伸出舌尖，快速地舔了回去。

“你别吃呀。”姚琛急地拉任豪站起来，反复摩挲任豪的下巴和嘴唇周围。

任豪斜着嘴，露出左边的小虎牙，“想不想尝尝看自己是什么味道。”

两人又交换了一个绵长的吻，才依依不舍地分开，为对方确认了仪容仪表，打开门，准备回休息室和成员汇合。

姚琛跟在任豪身后，看着他的背影，摸了摸自己的下唇。

“甜的。”

姚琛自认为耐力还不错，自己和任豪消失了这么久，也不知道要怎么跟成员们和工作人员解释，结果就看到在走廊角落里站着等他们的周震南。

周震南脚边放着一大袋子饮料，看到他们也没什么表情，只是冲姚琛踢了踢脚下的袋子，让他提着走。

看着周震南和任豪两个人并肩在前面有说有笑，姚琛才慢半拍地反应过来周震南是在帮他们打掩护，脑海里慢慢浮现起，很多次任豪消失了很长时间，都是周震南出来给的理由。这样说的话，那次深夜的那个吻，是一场交易吗，还是周震南赌来的奖品。关于任豪，姚琛总是又很多事想不明白，但他知道一件事，他姚琛赌输了，而且像个被下了蛊的赌徒，明明身无分文，值钱的东西都交出去了，还不舍得离开，心甘情愿地把自己放上赌桌。

“怎么这么慢呀，渴死啦！”一进门就听见翟潇闻吵吵闹闹地埋怨他们。

姚琛有点紧张，周震南从他手上把饮料分给大家，十分自然地说，“还不是姚老师，非要喝桃汁，我们三个找遍了这一层的售货机都没有卖的，结果跑到楼下去买了。”

成员们一边说着抱怨的话，一边笑嘻嘻地跑过来假装打几下姚琛，周震南也混在里面。姚琛摸摸自己的后背，看着一旁拍手高兴的任豪，觉得自己刚刚确实喝到世界上最甜美的桃汁，还有，周震南力气真大啊。

等人都到齐了，大家切了一个双层的奶油蛋糕，庆祝首次演唱会的成功。张颜齐慢条斯理地捣鼓他的蛋糕，吐槽着说这么大的蛋糕，吃到下次演唱会都吃不完。刘也用手指了指赵磊和夏之光，“肯定能吃完，你看这俩孩子饿的。”赵让走到夏之光旁边，惊讶地说了一句，“哎呀，这个蛋糕里怎么有蘑菇”，把夏之光吓得噎了一下，追着赵让揍了好一会儿。

焉栩嘉只把蛋糕上用来装饰的水果吃掉了，问助理要了个盒子，准备把剩下的蛋糕带回去。何洛洛问起，还被焉栩嘉鄙夷了一句，大猛男才不吃奶油蛋糕呢。

那你还带回去，何洛洛翻了个白眼，懒得理他。

确认过何洛洛今晚也不回家，焉栩嘉在上车的时候，特地挤到任豪身后，想等会儿占个任豪身边的位置，结果任豪被站在他前面的赵让拉走，坐在靠窗的二人座上。

焉栩嘉路过任豪的座位，假装被绊了一下，嘴唇抵在任豪耳边，“哥，晚上别锁门。”

任豪偏了一下头，眼神还停留在手机屏幕上，夏之光刚刚给他发来的微信。

“哥！”  
“赵让刚刚欺负我你还跟他坐一起！”  
“晚上是不是得补偿我一下！”

坚持冥想的赵磊入睡得又快又沉，这倒方便了焉栩嘉。他轻手轻脚地开门出去，在进任豪房间之前，还不忘去厨房把之前打包的蛋糕从冰箱里拿出来。

房间里只开了一盏小夜灯，这是夏之光的情趣，他总喜欢看清任豪的每个表情。焉栩嘉也不意外夏之光今晚会出现，毕竟刚刚在车上，夏之光看着任豪和赵让坐在一起的表情，没比自己好多少。

焉栩嘉走进被夏之光按在床上亲的任豪，脱睡衣的声音引起夏之光的不满。

“你又来干嘛，没看见正忙的呢吗。”

“我带了礼物。”焉栩嘉指了指放在床头柜的奶油蛋糕，把夏之光推到一边，光着身子挤进任豪的被子里，手指在任豪身上肆意流走。

“嘉嘉，你手指好冰啊。”任豪不舒服地扭了扭身子，每次焉栩嘉的手指碰到他乳头又迅速离开的感觉，让他觉得很痒，想躲开，胸脯却诚实地抬高了一点，主动去迎接更多的抚摸。

“那哥哥要不要做一点能让我体温变高的事情？”焉栩嘉在任豪脖上轻轻咬舐了一片红印，终于满意地抬起头，但手指的动作却没停下。

是青涩的小孩子才有的占有欲和征服欲，焉栩嘉喜欢任豪主动一些，经常的骑乘式也不单单是因为进入得更深，他还想要任豪求他，想要任豪臣服于他，想听任豪趴在他胸口，委屈地说着情话，好像这样，任豪就真的只属于他一个人了。

任豪把被子掀开，扔到一边，轻车熟路地翻到焉栩嘉身上，低头细咬着焉栩嘉的耳眶，一只手顺着焉栩嘉肩膀向下移，停留在焉栩嘉半挺立的下身慢慢揉搓。

夏之光踹了焉栩嘉一脚，侧身退到一边，拿起奶油蛋糕研究了起来，“你看看你，长得乖模乖样的，一天到晚就喜欢这种恶趣味的东西。”

“哈……闭嘴吧你。”任豪像品尝蛋糕顶端的樱桃一样，舌尖在焉栩嘉的乳尖打转，一下打散了焉栩嘉的呼吸，“我看你，上次，玩草莓玩得挺开心。”

“逼哥哥吃草莓的可不是我。”夏之光抹了一点奶油在手指上，“禽兽。”

“都怪哥哥没忍住，把草莓弄脏了，要接受惩罚。” 焉栩嘉抱任豪起来，让他跪在自己两腿中间，双手按压着任豪已经泛红的大腿根部，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“还记得吗，哥哥是怎么从我嘴里咬过那颗草莓的。”

任豪摇摇头，他现在所有的注意力集中在后背上。夏之光把奶油涂抹在任豪肩胛骨的位置，又用舌尖沿着蝴蝶骨的形状勾勒一遍。很快，原本白皙的背部爬满兴奋的红色，如同狄俄尼索斯的派对，疯狂地把葡萄酒倾倒在洁白的地毯上，开出一片赤裸危险的花。

“哥哥怎么能分心呢。”看到任豪紧皱着眉头，身体忍不住地靠向身后的夏之光，焉栩嘉有些不满，把蛋糕上还剩余的奶油全数抹在自己的性器上，半躺在床上，压着任豪的头靠近自己的性器，“罚哥哥吃奶油蛋糕。”

带着奶油味道的性器碰到任豪嘴边，任豪条件反射地张嘴舔了几下。原本甜到发腻的味道，任豪现在只觉得还不够，于是连同残留的奶油，全都一口含了进去。多出来的奶油从任豪嘴边溢出来，乳白色的半流体流到了焉栩嘉胯部的位置。

“哥哥要全部舔干净才行哦。”焉栩嘉像奖赏一样摸了摸任豪的头顶，又不爽任豪的身体一直随夏之光的在背部舔舐，一抖一抖的，手从头顶滑下，大拇指摩挲了几下任豪凹陷的脸颊，又狠狠地捏住任豪的下巴，让他把嘴长得更大，恨不得让他把两个囊袋也吞下去。

“你也太狠了。”夏之光终于舍得抬起埋在任豪背部的头，又跪在任豪身后，双手揉捏着他翘起的屁股，“老人家常说屁股翘会生儿子，哥哥也给我生一个吧。”

被焉栩嘉控制着，任豪只能在喉咙里呜咽几声，好像受尽了欺负。配合着焉栩嘉微微扭动的腰肢，任豪摆动着头部，像吃快要化掉的雪糕一样，深喉加吸吮的刺激感让焉栩嘉的腰软了下去，身体不再动弹，被任豪含着的性器却爆出了青筋，难以忍受地抖动着。任豪把性器吐出来，伸出舌头描绘前端的形状，露在外面的地方就用手不停地上下抚慰。焉栩嘉的呼吸变得凌乱又急促，猛地抓紧了床单，在任豪嘴中射了出来。

任豪刚咽下嘴里的东西，就被夏之光拉起来接吻。back hug式的接吻让任豪脖子有点不舒服，但这样方便夏之光边纠缠任豪嘴里那个红红的东西，边玩弄任豪胸前那两个红红的突起。

“哥哥嘴里都是焉栩嘉的味道。”

“夏之光，你前戏这么久，都不上我，是不是因为不行了。”任豪平时隐藏起来的野性，似乎都能在床上释放出来。夏之光爱惨了任豪用绯红的脸颊上镶嵌的两颗湿润的黑色瞳孔盯着他，对他放狠话。

夏之光把任豪从还没缓过神的焉栩嘉身上抱到床的另一侧，一只手将任豪两个手腕固定在任豪头顶，另一只手抹了点润滑剂在任豪穴口打转，“哥哥是不是忘了上次哭是因为什么？”

“因为你不能满足……嘶……”任豪话没说完，夏之光就赌气的一下塞进去两个手指，一点缓冲都不给任豪，开始在后穴里搅动。

“我不能满足你？”夏之光满意地看着任豪完全挺立的性器顶端冒出一些液体，“我怎么觉得我两根手指就能满足哥哥了呀。”

突如其来的快感让任豪倒抽一口气，他扭动着腰肢去迎合夏之光的手指，还觉得不够，哼唧了几声，冲夏之光眨眨眼。要是以前的夏之光早就随便涂点润滑，火急火燎地提枪上阵了，可是今晚夏之光显得格外有耐心，接收到任豪的暗示之后，只是增加了一根手指，慢条斯理地转动，试图把内壁的每一个褶皱都抚平。

“小任豪肿起来了哦。”一旁的焉栩嘉侧着身子，用手包裹住任豪的性器，撸动了几下，用手指堵住了马眼。

“嘉嘉……”任豪红着眼角看着焉栩嘉，连声音都带着哭腔。

夏之光明明已经摸到后穴里突起的一个小点，可是就故意地每次进出都只是掠过那个点。从下体传来的酥麻感一路上升到任豪头皮，“让我射……”

“哎，那这样的话，哥哥就真的被弟弟的手指操射了诶。”焉栩嘉指尖戳了几下任豪的囊袋，又凑过去咬任豪的耳尖，“这么想射出来的话，哥哥答应我一个条件。”

“好，什么都答应你。”

“真的！”焉栩嘉拿开堵住顶端的手指，白色的精液立马涌了出来。任豪眼前像是黑夜里的万花筒，六感全都服务于下半身，只隐隐约约地听见焉栩嘉和夏之光在讨论到底是兔子装好还是护士装好。

还没等任豪气息平稳下来，夏之光就把整个柱身都塞了进来，在完全进入之后，长长地叹了口气，“为什么这么多次，哥哥还是这么紧。”

夏之光开始小幅度地抽插，每进去一次，任豪的后穴就收缩一下，就像不舍得他抽出一般，引出了夏之光几声低喘。

磨合过数次的身体适应地很快，任豪的性器又精神了起来。夏之光加快了速度，精准地撞击到能让任豪的呻吟声变调的那一点。紧致的甬道火热又水嫩，随着夏之光的顶弄发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

暖黄的灯光下，夏之光捕捉到任豪眼角氤氲的水气和从嘴边溢出的低哼声。

情欲几乎把任豪融化，跌进欲望的酒盅里，每一口呼吸都在往身体里灌进滚烫的烈酒，让人情迷意乱。任豪半睁着眼，整个身体都跟着夏之光的节奏颤抖，眼神失去焦点，世界都变得模糊起来，只有嘴里发出的喘息和眼角划过的泪水能证明自己还活着。

喘息随空气流动充盈了整个房间，眼泪被焉栩嘉全数尽收。

“哥哥，听说窒息感可以加倍快感。”焉栩嘉故意在任豪耳边沉着嗓音。任豪还没反应过来，口腔里的空气就被焉栩嘉夺走，心跳的声音一下变得强烈，仿佛能从任豪耳膜中震出来。

夏之光又猛地加快了速度，做最后的冲刺，没有足够的氧气，任豪只能张大了嘴被焉栩嘉攻略。在任豪昏厥过去的前一秒，夏之光捏紧了任豪的腰把精液全部泻在了甬道里面，内射的冲击感也让任豪又一次射了出来。

焉栩嘉搂住任豪，让任豪靠在他胳膊上，一只手慢慢拍着任豪的背，引导他呼吸。极致的快感带来的是满足感和空虚感，所以每次做完，焉栩嘉都会搂紧任豪，温柔地在他额头上附上一个吻，然后再抱他去清理。

夏之光觉得蛮好的，如果只有他一个人的话，他就会像八爪鱼一样锁住任豪，黏在一起睡觉。第二天醒来，因为任豪下身的不适感，再加上起床气，也没少让夏之光挨骂。然后他就听见浴室门上锁的声音。

“禽兽！”


End file.
